Moms, Guns, and Diapers
by writestories315
Summary: Just a week full of Moms, Guns, and Diapers at JAG. LOL, the truth is, we don't really want to tell.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Moms, Guns, and Diapers

Authors' Names - Michi and Carol or Carol and Michi 

E-mail - Michi at catherinebellfan@gmx.de or  mp111275@yahoo.de and 

Carol at Writestories315@yahoo.com

Rating - PG

Spoilers - Oh, where do we start?  Just a little bit of everything and some more. 

Disclaimer - "I know I don't own it.  Michi, did you forget to tell me something?"-Carol "Oh, I wish, Carol, but I don't own them either."- Michi

Summary- Just a week full of Moms, Guns, and Diapers at JAG. LOL, the truth is, we don't really want to tell. symbol 74 \f "Wingdings" \s 12J

Authors Notes- 

I just want to thank Carol for giving me this chance here. I can't believe that all my crazy ideas are actually a part of this story. I for sure can call this one my baby, because it's the first FF I've ever worked on. Hope you guys like it. Feedback is always welcome, good or bad.  -Michi

Tons of thanks to Michi for her 'visions,' they were the joy in my day.  I'm so glad we were able to work on this and I truly hope everyone enjoys it as much as we have. -Smiles, Carol

Both of us also want to give a HUGE thanks to Dae for beteing for us. You're the best.

*************************************************************

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 1/17

Thursdays, November 11

Mac's Apartment

8:25 PM

"There, is that better?"  Mac asked the gurgling infant as she buttoned his sleeper.  "Oh, you do like this better.  Don't you?  I know I prefer a clean diaper to a dirty one."  She slowly picked the baby up and kissed his cheek.  "How about a story?"

Mac carried the small baby to the living room.  She placed him on her lap and picked up a case file.  "We have two choices.  The case of the evil lieutenant who hurt the superior officer or the backwards Robin Hood case, where the PO was giving supplies to locals for a fee."

Jimmy looked at his godmother and giggled as she read the second 'story'.  "The second one it is."  

She slowly opened the case file as there was knock at the door.  Mac rolled her eyes as she sat the file down and carried Jimmy to the door.  "Never fails, I start to work and there's a knock at the door."

"Mac, it's me,"  Harm said through the door.

Mac smiled at his voice and rested Jimmy on her shoulder as she opened the door.  "Hi. Come on in.  Jimmy and I were just starting a bedtime story."

Harm smiled and noticed the baby.  "Hey there, little guy.  Are you having fun with Aunt Mac?"

Jimmy smiled again as Mac answered.  "Oh, 'course he is."

The three of them walked over to the couch and sat down.  Harm glanced at the case files.  "You can't read cases to a baby."

"Why not?"

"They're cases and he's not going to enjoy them."  Harm motioned for Mac to let him hold Jimmy.

She gently handed Jimmy to Harm, but the baby was unhappy with this change and started to fuss as soon as Harm was holding him.  Mac chuckled softly and Harm handed Jimmy back to her.  "I don't know why he doesn't like being held by you."

"It takes a while for babies to warm up to me,"  Harm defended himself with a small smile.

"Maybe it's cause you weren't around a lot,"  Mac said before she thought about her words.  She quickly looked at Harm in shock from her own words.  "Harm…I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said that."

Harm shook his head.  "It's okay, it's the truth.  There's no need to apologize."

"I'm still sorry, but you know, you're around now and that's all that matters."  Mac smiled as she quickly recovered.

Harm grinned and gently touched Jimmy's hand.  "Yeah, I'm around now."

"So, how bad has it been since your return?"  Mac asked.

Harm chuckled softly.  "I think I have enough old cases and files to last a lifetime."

Mac smiled at him softly.  "I'm sure the admiral will dig you out shortly."

"Yeah, I think so, too."  
  


The two fell silent as Jimmy quietly fell asleep in Mac's arms.  They both watched in awe as his little eyes closed and he drifted off into dreamland. Once Mac was sure he was sound asleep she glanced at Harm.  "Let me put him to bed."

She stood up and walked into her bedroom where she gently placed the baby into the portable crib which was set up in the room.  Harm stood by the doorway and watched. He once again realized that Mac would make a great mother.  He sadly smiled as he watched Mac kiss Jimmy's forehead and secure the blanket around his small body. 

Once she was happy with him in the bed she slowly turned around and glanced at Harm.  She passed by him in the doorway and for the first time since his return to JAG Harm placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the living room.  The two sat back down on the couch.  "So, what is Jimmy doing here?"

"AJ's got the chicken pox. Bud and Harriet asked if I could watch Jimmy while they take care of AJ,"  Mac explained.

Harm thought for a second. "I thought they had a shot for chicken pox."

"They do but their doctor mistakenly marked AJ's records."

"Poor kid.  I hated the chicken pox."

"What kid liked them?"  Mac asked, knowing the answer was 'no one'.

"True.  So you'll have Jimmy for how long?"

"One week."

"So you're going to cart all of Jimmy's baby stuff in your car."

"No, actually tomorrow morning Sturgis and I are trading cars.  He'll get my 'vette for the week and I get his Grand Prix."

Harm thought for a second and developed a better answer.  "I've got a better idea.  Why don't you borrow my SUV?  It would be a little safer for you and Jimmy."

Mac was stunned for a minute.  "I couldn't ask you to."

"I'm offering, besides, isn't this what friends do?"

"Yeah.  Thanks.  Do you want to pick me up in the morning?"

Harm reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.  "I drove it here tonight.  I can just take your car home after I put everything into it."

Mac smiled as Harm opened her hand and placed his keys into it.  "Speaking of which: why are you here tonight?"

"I just wanted to come over and see you.  Maybe watch a movie or something,"  Harm explained as he got nervous.  "If you are busy I can go."

Mac gently squeezed Harms hand which was still holding hers and the keys.  "No, you don't need to go."

Harm smiled and relaxed.  "You up for a movie?"

"Yeah, I am.  But something quiet,"  Mac told him.

Harm let go of her hand and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table.  As he leaned back on the couch he watched as Mac set the keys on the table and smiled softly at him.  He started to flip through the channels but stopped when he saw one of Mac's favorite movies.  "Sabrina."

Mac smiled as she remembered a night before Paraguay and Singer's murder when she and Harm watched her favorite movies.  Sabrina was one of them.  "I love this movie."  Mac settled against the cushions and pulled her feet on to the couch.

"I know,"  Harm softly said as they both got lost in the movie.

Location Unknown

10:34 PM

"Yes, I am able to start tomorrow.  No, I have no problem learning on the job,"  a man said as he talked on the phone.  "Yes, thank you.  One question though.  Where will we be delivering to?"  The man paused as he looked at the blueprints of a building.  "The Washington area.  Thank you.  I, too, am eager to start working.  Good bye."

The man hung up the phone and smiled ruefully as he picked up two photos. "Soon both of you will pay for you deeds."

He set the photos down next to his gun which was shining in the light.  The light reflected on the faces on the photos also, to reveal Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb Jr.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 2/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Mac's Apartment

1:04 AM

Harm slowly woke up to the sound of Jimmy Roberts starting to softly cry.  Harm pulled himself up but found it was difficult to sit up all the way due to an unusual weight on his chest.  He looked down and smiled as he realized the unusual weight was not an unwanted weight.  He carefully moved Mac off himself and slip off the couch but not before he gently placed Mac against the cushions.  

He slowly walked into Mac's bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp as Jimmy's cry became more instant.  "I'm coming,"  Harm softly called to the baby as he walked over to the crib.  He leaned over and picked Jimmy out of the crib.  "What's wrong?  Huh?  You hungry?"

"Diaper,"  Mac said sleepily from the doorway as she walked into the room.

Harm glanced over at her.  "I tried to get him before he woke you."

Mac yawned.  "It's okay I woke up when I knew I was alone."

"Well, I've got Jimmy. If you want to get ready for bed."

Mac walked past Harm and gently patted his back as he started to change Jimmy's diaper on the small changing area.  "Thanks."

Harm heard the bathroom door shut as Mac got ready for bed.  "Did your Aunt Mac just get out of diaper duty?"  He asked the baby who had stopped crying and was happy to be clean again.  

After a few minutes Mac walked out of the bathroom in her PJ's and her face freshly scrubbed.  She sighed as she listened to Harm softly sing to the baby in his arms.  

After Jimmy fell back to sleep, Harm placed him in the crib.  "You're good at that,"  Mac commented.

"Thanks,"  Harm said as he noticed she was wearing her PJ's.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Hey, we both did."  Harm yawned.  "I'd better get going."

"You don't need to,"  Mac quickly said as she took a step to him.

Harm thought for a second and considered staying the night with her. He didn't care if it might be on her couch or not, but then the other voice in his head chimed in.  "No, I'll better go home."

Mac realized he was right.  "You'll be fine."

"Promise.  But before I go, I'll put Jimmy's stuff into the SUV."

"I can help,"  Mac offered.

Harm grinned. "You really want your neighbors to see your cute PJ's at 1:30 in the morning?"

Mac chuckled.  "Okay, you win.  I'll walk you to the door."

Harm smiled as they walked into the living room.  She handed him her car keys.  "Just don't mess with my mirrors."  

Harm took the keys from her hand.  "No, I'll just change your seat."

Mac opened the door and Harm stepped past her but not before Mac gently grabbed his forearm.  "Harm."

"Yeah?"

She sincerely looked into his eyes.  "Thanks for coming over tonight."

"No problem.  What do you say, tomorrow night I cook you and Jimmy dinner here?"

Mac smiled.  "I think we would like that."

"Good.  So would I,"  Harm said before he quickly surprised himself and Mac by kissing her cheek before he stepped out into the hallway.  "Night."

"Night,"  Mac smiled as he walked down the hall.

Friday, November 12

Washington Direct Food Services

Washington DC

8:34 AM

"Hank, come here,"  Kenny James called to the tall man standing by the coffeepot.

"Yeah, Kenny?"  Hank said as he stood by his boss.

"Hank, this it Paul Alba.  Paul meet Kenny, you two will be working together,"  Kenny introduced the pair.

The two shook hands and watched as Kenny walked away.  "So, Paul, what brings you to us?"

"Needed a job," Paul answered politely.

Hank moved back to the coffeepot.  "You got family in the area?"

"No, I just moved back to the States."

Hank smiled as he poured a cup of coffee.  "I thought I picked up an accent.  So where are you from?"

"Just about everywhere," Paul answered as he picked up a coffee cup and Hank pored him a cup.  "Do you enjoy working here?"

"It's a nice place.  We deal with a lot of different people.  One day we'll deliver to restaurants and the next we'll be at the Pentagon."

"Sounds interesting."

Hank laughed.  "If you think this is interesting I want to know what cave you just crawled out of."

Paul laughed with him.  "My last job was full of different things, I think I'm just looking for some stability."

"We're pretty stable here.  So you got any friends in the area?"

"A few, but we haven't met up with each other yet."  

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find the time.  At five everyone here clocks out and goes home.  No overtime,"  Hank said as they walked towards the truck.

"Sounds like the perfect job."  Paul smiled as he thought about his two friends he really wanted to meet up with.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 3/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Monday November 15

JAG 

4:12 PM

The weekend passed with Harm and Mac rebuilding their friendship, yet again.  But this time they had a little help from Jimmy.  They spent the weekend together, taking Jimmy to the park, having dinner and lunch together and spending time at each other's apartments, talking.  

Several times as they spoke about their past it was very tempting to start yelling at each other and start another hurtful argument, but Jimmy would cry or coo softly to remind both of them there were more important things in the world than who said what.

Mac knocked gently on Harm's office door.  He looked up and she walked in.  "What's up?"  he asked.

"I need to ask for a small favor,"  Mac said as she stood in front of his desk.

"What is it?"

Mac sighed heavily.  "I have to go interview a client and I need to pick Jimmy up by six or daycare will charge Harriet more.  Can you pick him up for me?"

Harm smiled softly. "Sure."

"It's not a problem?"

"No problem at all.  I'll pick him up and we'll go to my place till you have your interview."

Mac gave Harm a very relived smile.  "Thanks, Harm."

"No problem, you can repay me by having dinner with me and Jimmy tonight."

"You just cooked us dinner two nights ago," Mac stated.

"I know, but that was at your place.  I think Jimmy would like the change of scenery for the night,"  Harm said as he silently added, 'I know you'll like the change of scenery, too.'

"Sure.  Do you want me to pick anything up?"

"No, Jimmy and I will stop by the store on our way home.  Do you have a bag for him in your car?"  Harm asked.

"There's a bag in the SUV." 

"Yeah, we should switch cars."  Harm reached into his pocket and pulled out his 'vettes car keys.

Mac smiled at the keys.  "Gee, I get to drive your vette."

"I drove yours yesterday."

"And got a speeding ticket,"  Mac added on for him.

His face got a startled expression.  "How did you find out?"

"Sturgis told me that's why you were late yesterday,"  Mac grinned.

"Remind me to kill him.  The man cannot keep a secret,"  Harm muttered.

"Oh, I don't know about that.  He's been pretty good at keeping a secret for me."  Harm raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment.  "Your keys are on my desk.  Just stop by before you leave to get them.  I'll call the daycare so they know to let you have Jimmy."

"No problem.  While Jimmy and I are at the store well get him something for dinner, too,"  Harm said as Mac walked to the door.

She paused as she stood in the doorframe.  "Thanks again, Harm."

"No problem.  You can thank me tonight,"  Harm said not thinking about the double meaning of his words. 

Harm's Apartment

6:45 PM

Harm walked into the apartment with Jimmy in his car seat, diaper bag, briefcase, and a bag of groceries in his arms.  He set Jimmy down on the bar along with the groceries.  "You're heavy for a little guy."  The briefcase and diaper bag fell to the ground.

Jimmy just giggled at his uncle.  Harm unbuckled Jimmy from the car-seat and carried him into the kitchen as he unpacked the groceries.  "So you think Aunt Mac will like salmon for dinner.  I'm thinking some broiled salmon with rosemary, snow peas, a small salad, and some of those rolls."

Harm placed the groceries away and set Jimmy's car-seat on the counter in the kitchen and set the baby in there.  As he started to prepare dinner he found himself teaching Jimmy how to cook.  Harm laughed as he caught himself going through the directions on how to snap snow peas.  "You must think I'm crazy, don't you?"  He asked Jimmy who was watching Harm like a hawk.

"Well, if Aunt Mac can read you case files I can teach you how to cook."  The phone rang, disrupting the little moment.  "You stay there."  Harm walked into the living room and picked up the cordless phone.  "Hello."

{"Hey, it's me,"  Mac said.}

"Hey."  Harm smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

{"Did you get Jimmy?"}

Harm laughed.  "Yes, we're cooking dinner right now."

{"We?"}

"Yeah, we.  You don't mind baby drool do you?"

{Mac laughed.  "You've lost it."}

"Maybe.  When will you be here?"  Harm asked in a sweet tone, which made Mac sigh softly.

{"In about thirty minutes.  My interview went fine, but the admiral wants to meet with me briefly."  Mac rubbed her shoulders.}

"Well, we'll be waiting for you."

{"Has he eaten yet?"}

"No, the lady at daycare said he ate before I picked him up.  He'll probably be hungry when you get here.  Do you want me to feed him?"

{"I'll do it.  I like feeding him."}

Harm smiled as he once again saw what a wonderful mother Mac would be.  "Okay, we'll see you soon."

{"Yeah.  Bye."}

"Bye."  Harm said before he hung up the phone.  He placed the phone on the counter top.  "Aunt Mac will be here soon."  Jimmy just smiled and giggled.

7:20 PM

"So your interview went fine?"  Harm said as Mac gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I have a pretty solid case." She walked over to the stove. "This smells delicious."

"Broiled rosemary salmon with snow peas, salad, and rolls,"  Harm told her with a self-satisfied smile.  "It should be ready in about ten minutes."

Mac looked around the kitchen.  "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, why don't you change out of your uniform."

Mac crossed her arms and stared at him for a second before he answered.  "And what would I put on?"

'White silk nightgown' passed through Harm's mind as did the thought of Mac slapping him.  "Your bag was in your trunk, I brought it up before I went to the grocery store a few days ago.  It's in my bedroom."

"I think I have something in there. Thanks,"  Mac said before she walked out of the kitchen.

Mac stood in the bedroom, getting dressed.  "Can you get Jimmy's dinner ready?"

"Taking care of that now,"  Harm called to her as he placed the formula in a bottle.

A few minutes later Mac smiled as she walked into the kitchen, wearing jeans and a blouse.  "You're pretty good at this."

"What?"  Harm asked as he watched her pick Jimmy up and sit down at the table where he placed the bid, napkin, and the bottle.

"Taking care of people."

"I like taking care of people I care about,"  Harm told her softly as she started to feed Jimmy.  "Music?"

"Sure." 

Harm walked into the living room and turned the stereo on.  "Jazz, Blues, or radio."

"Jazz, but nothing heavy.  Something light to help Jimmy sleep,"  Mac called over her shoulder.

Harm looked thought his CD's and found one.  He placed it into the stereo and hit play.  Soon the apartment was filled with nice slightly romantic jazz music.   He walked to the table and sat down next to her and watched.  

They were silent for a few minutes as they watched the small baby eat his dinner.  "He really likes you."

"He's gotten better at liking you in the last few days,"  Mac informed Harm as Jimmy ate.

"He hasn't had much of a choice,"  Harm muttered.

Mac laughed.  "It bothered you, didn't it?"

"A little.  But Jimmy and I are good friends now.  I taught him how to cook."

"If you taught him how to make your meatless meatloaf, I'm never letting you alone with him again."

Harm laughed. "No, we're saving the good things for later."

Mac was about to respond but Jimmy took his mouth off the now empty bottle.  "Are you done?"  Jimmy just looked at her.  "Okay."  

"I'll clean up." Harm picked up the now empty bottle from Mac as she placed the small burp cloth on her shoulder.  

She lifted Jimmy on her shoulder and gently rubbed his back.  "I don't like this part."

"At least you remembered the cloth."  Harm looked at the salmon in the stove and started to get the food ready to be served.

Mac stood up from the table and walked into the living room.  "I told you to wait, but you didn't listen."

Harm laughed.  "The stain came out.  I just soaked my shirt for a few minutes last night."

"The joy of babies."  Mac laughed.

"Yeah,"  Harm said as there was a knock at the door.  "Can you get that?"

"Sure."  Mac walked to the door with Jimmy held to her still.  She opened the door.  "Yes?"

A woman in a blue suit looked at Mac with a confused look on her face.  "Sarah?"

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 4/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

"Yes. Can I help you?"  Mac asked as she got worried and held Jimmy a little tighter to her.

The woman was silent as she took in the scene.  She was about to say something as Harm called from the kitchen.  "Who is it, Mac?"

"I don't know,"  Mac called back.

Harm quickly walked over to the door and fear flashed across his face.  He quickly recognized the woman on the other side of the door.  "Mom.  What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."  Trish tensely smiled.  "Mothers are allowed to do that."

"Come on in,"  Harm said as Mac held the door wider to allow Trish to come into the apartment.

Trish walked in with her shoulders visibly tense and Harm could quickly tell she was upset about something.  Her body language quickly reminded him of the time he broke the front window of the house when he was ten.  "Mom, what's wrong?"  Harm asked as he stood behind Mac and Jimmy.

Trish took a deep breath and took in the appearance of the apartment.  Romantic music playing in the background, dinner for two ready to be served, baby things out.  She looked towards the bedroom and could see clothing on the bed, which did not look like Harms.  

"Mom?"  Harm interrupted her thoughts.

Trish set her purse down on the bar and turned to face her son and Mac holding a baby.  "I keep telling myself you're a grown man now and that you don't have to tell me everything.  But it hurts every now and then, Harm.  It was bad enough that I had to learn from ZNN that you were working for the CIA.  But this takes the cake."

"What takes the cake, Mom?" Harm asked as he moved closer to his mother.

"This,"  Trish said as she looked around the apartment.  "You've finally told Mac about your feelings and on top of it I'm already a grandmother.  This is way too much, even for you."

Harm and Mac stared at Trish with their jaws nearly hitting the ground.  Mac shook her head slightly as Trish's words echoed in her ears.  "Excuse me."  

"Darling, I know Harm loves you and I think it's great you two have finally gotten together.  I just would have liked to have known before I got here."  Trish crossed her arms in front of her as she spoke to Mac.

Mac was about to say something again but Harm finally snapped to. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Don't go delusional on me, Harmon.  I remember the conversation as if it were yesterday.  It was right after you returned from Paraguay and you were upset because Sarah was seeing Clay.  You told me you l..."

"Mom, you're jumping to conclusion," Harm interrupted Trish before she could say anything more.  "Can we explain?"

"I hoped you would,"  Trish said.

Harm glanced at Mac as she calmly explained,  "This is Jimmy Roberts.  He's Bud and Harriet's youngest son.  AJ has chicken pox and I'm taking care of him for them."

"Mac asked me to pick Jimmy up from daycare because she had a meeting.  I made dinner for us,"  Harm added on as he watched his mother realize her mistake.  "I made plenty so if you would like to join us."

Trish let out an embarrassed laugh.  "I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Mac smiled.  "It's okay." She then held out her free hand.  "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Burnett."

Trish smiled and shook Mac hand. "It's Trish, Sarah."  Then she moved closer to look at Jimmy.  "He is so cute."

"I know,"  Harm said with a smile.

"Harmon, I haven't called you cute in at least twenty-five years,"  Trish commented as she ran her hand over Jimmy's back.

"One can feel the love,"  Harm muttered.

Mac laughed as Trish rolled her eyes. She turned to her son and gave him a hug.  "I do love you, Harmon."  As Harm held her close she whispered in his ear, "When are you and Mac going to have one of those?"

Trish laughed as Harm turned red and walked into the kitchen.  "I've never seen him get that red.  What did you say?"  Mac asked as she and Trish walked into the dining room.

"I just asked as simple question,"  Trish innocently said.

9:35 PM

"Then he decided to try surfing,"  Trish said with a smile.

Mac laughed as she pictured Harm on a surfboard.  "I will pay to see those pictures."

"Not in a million years, Marine,"  Harm warned from his seat on the couch next to his mom, who was holding Jimmy.  Harm looked at the young boy and smiled as his eyes fluttered shut.  "I think we're boring Jimmy."

Mac looked over.  "It's past his bedtime."

"You're not going to go are you?"  Trish asked as she looked down at Jimmy.

Mac looked at Harm.  "No, why don't you put him in my bed and stay for a little longer?"  Harm asked.

"Okay,"  Mac said as she stood up and Trish handed the nearly asleep bundle to her.  As Mac walked into Harm's bedroom she grabbed the baby bag off of the counter top.  Harm watched as Mac disappeared into his bedroom.  

"She's quite the girl, Harmon."  Trish smiled. 

"Yes, she is Mom,"  Harm softly agreed.  "So what brought you out here?"

Trish let out a sigh.  "You joined the CIA."

"Meaning what?"

"You joined the CIA and didn't even tell me.  Harmon, I know we haven't had the best relationship in the past few years, but I want us to have a better one."

"So coming out here without a warning is going to help us have a better relationship?" Harm questioned.

Trish reached over and took his hand.  "I'm not asking you to tell me everything that happens in your life.  Just a little bit would be nice."

Harm smiled sincerely at her words.  "Okay, I promise to keep you up to date."

"Good, so lets start with an easy one.  What is going on with you and Mac?"

Harm looked over his shoulder.  "Do you mind she's in the next room."

"I know she is, darling," Trish paused as she carefully listened to Mac's voice telling Jimmy a story as the boy fell asleep.  "She's telling Jimmy a story.  Now tell me."

Harm sighed.  "We're working on getting our friendship back."

"Anything more?"

"I hope so,"  Harm said hopefully.

Trish smiled. "Good, because I want a few grandchildren and holding Jimmy is not cutting it."

Harm laughed.  "I'll put it on my to-do list."

Trish's nice, sweet smile quickly turned into a wicked one.  "Good, as long as Mac is the one you're going 'to-do', I'm fine with your choice."

Harm stared at his mother, shocked by what she had said, then they both started laughing and talking about other things.

10:23 PM

Trish laughed as Harm told her about another CIA story, leaving out a few classified details.  "You should have seen the look on Blairsdale's face when I told him I was a vegetarian."

"I never understood how you stopped eating meat."  

"Just don't tell Mac."  Harm grinned.

Trish then realized Mac hadn't re-entered the room since she put Jimmy down.  "Is she still with Jimmy?"

Harm looked at his mom then they both stood up and walked into the bedroom.  They stood in the doorway and smiled as they saw Mac fast asleep, lying next to Jimmy. She was on her side, one hand tucked under her head and the other hand resting on Jimmy's stomach.  The boy was also fast asleep.  

Trish looked over at Ham, knowing he was enjoying the scene in his bedroom.  "She looks peaceful."

"She looks like an angel,"  Harm softly whispered.

Trish smiled even more before she nudged him and they both exited the room.  "I'm going to leave.  You and I will have dinner tomorrow night.  Okay?"

"Sure,"  Harm said as he helped his mom put her coat on.  "I'll walk you down."

Trish kissed his cheek lightly.  "I knew I raised you to be a gentleman."

"You and Grandma wouldn't have any other way,"  Harm said as they walked out of his apartment.

A few minutes later he walked back into the apartment. He looked at the doorway of his bedroom and thought about what he should do next.  He walked into his bedroom and gazed upon Mac and Jimmy.  He laughed to himself as he realized she was lying on his side of the bed.  Very slowly he moved towards the bed.  He picked up the throw blanket and gently draped it on Mac, who woke up when the material touched her arms.

"Harm?"  she sleepily said.

Harm leaned over her.  "Go back to sleep."

Mac rolled onto her back and sat up.  "No, I'm awake."  Before Harm could say anything she rubbed her eyes.  "I guess my story put me to sleep, too."

"Must have been a good one."  Harm sat down on the side of the bed across from Mac.

Mac thought about her story.  "It was.  You know, the prince rescues the princess."

"The best kind,"  Harm softly said as he looked at her and realized this was where he wanted her.  He was about to say something else when Jimmy started to cry softly. "Diaper?"

"Yeah," Mac said as she moved to pick him up.

"I've got him,"  Harm said as he picked Jimmy up, he carried the boy and the baby bag into the bathroom and proceeded to change him.

Mac stood up and looked into the living room.  "Did Trish leave?"

"About five minutes ago."

"She must think I'm really rude for falling asleep here,"   Mac stated, embarrassed.

Harm and Jimmy walked out of the bathroom.  "No, she said you looked peaceful."

"He's awake now, we better go."

Harm sat down on his bed.  "Why don't we wait till he falls asleep again?  I just want to talk some more with you tonight."

Mac smiled softly as she gave into his request.  "Sure."

They both sat down on the bed.  Harm placed Jimmy between them in the center of the bed as he and Mac settled half sitting half lying on the bed.  They started to talk about different things as Jimmy slowly fell back into dreamland.  Soon enough Harm and Mac joined him in dreamland.  By their own accord one hand from each of them stretched across the small expanse of the bed and rested gently tucked inside the others hand.

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 5/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Tuesday, November 16

5:30 AM

"Good morning, DC. This is the Danny and Rick Show on WACK 104.7 FM.  Let's start the morning off with a nice..."  Harm's hand quickly shut of the annoying DJ from his clock radio.  Then he closed his eyes and snuggled back into his bed with his hand back where it was before the radio turned on.

Mac slowly woke up at the sound of the radio and because her own internal alarm clock was going off.  She opened her eyes and instead of seeing her own maroon pillows she saw the face of her best friend asleep and in need of a shave.  She smiled as her eyes drifted lower and fell onto her hand still locked in Harm's across Jimmy.

She softly chuckled as she tried to move her hand, but Harm wouldn't budge.  "Harm,"  she softly said.  There was no response.

She took her free hand and gently traced his facial features.  "Harm."

"Hmmmm."  

She chuckled and tried again. "Harm…"

"Yeah."

"It's time to get up,"  she softly cooed to him.

"Five more minutes, baby,"  he sleepily responded.

Mac laughed, this time causing his eyes to open.  "Well, there is a baby here but I don't think Jimmy is trying to wake you up."

Harm joined her in the laughter. "Good morning."

"Morning,"  Mac said, pulling her hand from his and sitting up.  

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good.  You?"

"Pretty good."  Harm sat up and looked down at Jimmy who was still asleep.  "Jimmy's still out of it."

"For about another hour then he'll be demanding some breakfast."  Mac looked at him.

Harm stood up from the bed and Mac couldn't resist looking at his body as he stretched.  "You want to stay for breakfast?"  Then he looked down at her and smiled.  "I mean, you did spend the night with me."

Mac chuckled softly.  "How about I take a rain check?  I need to get him home, changed, and fed, and then get ready for work."

"Okay."  Harm gently picked Jimmy up before Mac could and walked into the living room.

Mac grabbed the baby bag, her uniform which was on the floor, and her shoes and walked into the living room.  She put her uniform in the baby bag and leaned down to tie her shoes.  "That's going to the dry cleaner."

"Jimmy's all ready," Harm said as he presented her the baby in his car-seat ready to go home.

Mac smiled as she tied her shoe.  "Thanks."  She slowly stood up.  "I had fun last night."

"So did I,"  Harm admitted as they both moved towards the door.  "I'll walk you out.  Mom raised me to be a gentleman."

"And the Navy got you to be an officer, too,"  Mac said as she picked up her purse and the baby bag.

They got out to the SUV and Harm strapped Jimmy's seat into the seat, gently closed the door and walked over to Mac who was getting into the drivers seat.  "You moved the seat,"  she complained.

"It was that or drive with my knees,"  Harm joked as she moved the seat forward.

"I'll see you at work,"  Mac smiled.

"Yeah,"  Harm said as he leaned in and surprised Mac with a sweet kiss on her lips.  As he pulled back he looked deeply into her eyes and saw hope for something more.  "Drive safely."

"I will,"  Mac whispered as Harm closed the door and stepped back from the SUV.

Wednesday, November 17

JAG Headquarters

9:04 AM

"Morning, Mac,"  Harm said as he stopped by her office.

"Morning. How did your night go with Trish?"

Harm sat down in a chair in front of her desk.  "Let me just say I remembered why I live on the east coast."

"Harm, that's a horrible thing to say.  You're mom is really nice."

"I know she is.  But you didn't have to listen to the lecture about being forty and single.  She's coming up for lunch today.  Can you join us?"

"I'm in court today,"  Mac sadly told him.

"Dinner tonight?"  Harm hopefully asked.

"Sure,"  Mac smiled.

Harm smiled his Flyboy grin and stood up.  "Great. Seven okay?"

"Seven is fine. Can I bring anything?"  Mac asked as he walked to the door.

"Just Jimmy.  Mom really liked having a baby around,"  Harm said before he left her office.

End of Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 6/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Washington Direct Food Services

Washington DC

9:30  AM

"Morning, Paul,"  Hank said as he walked into the supply building.

"Morning, Hank,"  Paul said with his unusual accent.  "Where are we delivering today?"

Hank checked over the manifest.  "Pentagon at ten, a few small restaurants between eleven and noon.  Grab some lunch and then to JAG at one.  The rest of the day we have the usual routes."

"Should be another fun day,"  Paul commented with a smile and a glint in his eye.

Hank chuckled.  "Paul, if this is your idea of fun.  I want to know what the hell you did in Brazil." 

Paul joined his co-worker in a small bit of laughter.

CIA Headquarters

Langley, VA

10:45 AM

"Sir.  I think you ought to see this," Mike Thomas said as he held a photo to Kersh.

Kersh looked at the photo.  "When was this taken?"

"Five days ago, Sir.  It was just brought to our attention,"  Mike reported as he counted the seconds in his mind till the explosion.

"Five days ago!!"  Kersh stated loudly as the office came to a standstill.  "This man is on the ten-most-wanted list and I just now find out he is in the States."  Kersh took a breath.  "Where was the photo taken?"

"Reagan, sir.  He was getting off an international flight from Brazil."

"We have agents in Brazil looking for him.  How do we know for sure this is him?"

"Face recognition software, sir.  It's a 95% match,"  Mike reported.

"Pull all the data files from the street cams.  Check and compare them to this photo and our photos on record.  I want this man found before it's too late,"  Kersh ordered.

"Yes, sir. Should I alert Clayton Webb?"  Mike asked.

"Not until we get another match,"  Kersh said as he stormed into his office.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

11:35 AM

"Sir," Harriet said as she stood in the doorway of Harm's office.

"Yes, lieutenant,"  Harm said as Harriet walked into the office.

Harriet smiled.  "A Mr. Horn called and said he would like to stop by at 1:15 to discuss a matter with you."

Harm gave Harriet a confused look.  "Horn?"

"Yes, sir. He had a bad cell-phone connection and I was unable to understand him,"  Harriet admitted.

"Thank you, Harriet.  I thought you were going to be with AJ all week."  Harm took the message from her.  

"Bud's at home with him.  A mother can only handle so much 'Blue Clues' and 'Bear in the Big Blue House',"  Harriet smiled.

Harm chuckled.  "Oh, I see you needed to be around adults."

"Or Naval officers, take your pick, sir,"  Harriet laughed.

Harm closely looked at the message.  "Well, lunch will be late today."

"Would you like me to order something in, sir?" Harriet asked.

Harm looked up at her.  "No.  My mother is in town and she's going with me for lunch today."

"Oh, that's nice, sir."  Harriet smiled at the sweet thought.

Harm laughed.  "Yeah, real nice.  Two nights ago she surprised me by stopping by when Mac was over."

"Really, sir."  Harriet quickly commented.

Harm glared at Harriet for a second before he smiled.  "Get that thought out of your head.  Mac was over for dinner with your son.  Well, Mom saw Jimmy and Mac and jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Harriet chuckled.  "Can you blame her, sir?"

"No.  But the look on her face after she realized she made the mistake was priceless."  Harm grinned as his phone rang. As he answered the phone Harriet exited the office with a smile on her face.

JAG

12:55 PM

"You guys are five minutes early,"  the guard told the driver of the delivery van.

"I hit all the green lights,"  Hank told him.

The guard shook his head as he watched his partner check the van for any illegal/harmful items.  "They're clean."

"As usual."  Hank smiled to Paul.

"Just leave us the good fruit this time."  The guard lifted the gate.

"Sure thing,"  Paul said to Hank as they drove onto the property.

"I swear there are times when I think they are too uptight,"  Hank said as he maneuvered the van towards the delivery entrance.  

Paul took a breath as he pulled out the delivery sheet.  "I think they have a right to be.  You know since everything that has happened in the world."

Hank laughed as he pulled the van into the delivery bay.  "Yeah, someone might hold a bunch of lawyers with a banana."

"Who knows," Paul commented as they both got out of the van.  He waved to the two PO's as they walked over to the van.  "Hey, Lamont, Gary."

Lamont smiled.  "Hey, Hank.  What've you got for us?"

"The usual,"  Hank said as Paul stepped forward.  "This is Paul, he started this week."

"Hey, Paul."  Gary said as he looked over the delivery sheet.  "Let's get this stuff inside."

Hank opened the back of the van.  "Good idea, then we can get out of here."

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 7/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Inside JAG

"Why do you have this little office off to the side?"  Trish asked as she stood in Harm's office.

Harm smiled softly.  "It's part of my penance."

"Oh…it's cute,"  Trish softly commented.

"It's a hole in the wall.  I actually think someone slammed something into the wall and made my office."

Trish laughed.  "It's not that bad."

Harm gave her a sarcastic look when she said that, but then he changed it to an apologetic look.  "I tried to call you earlier because I need to postpone lunch." 

"Why?"  Trish asked.

"I have to meet with someone at 1:15, but it shouldn't take that long."

"Okay.  Is Sarah joining us?"  Trish asked with a smile.

Harm took a deep breath before answering.  "No, but she is coming over for dinner tonight."

"With Jimmy?"

"Yes."

"She's so good with him."

"Yes, she is."

"She looks good with a baby,"  Trish hinted.

"Mom."

"Yes, dear."

"Don't,"  Harm warned her.

Trish gave him a shocked look.  "Don't what?"

"Don't do what your mind is telling you to do."

"Now, Harmon.  Would I ever do something sneaky and underhanded just to get a grandchild?"

"In a heartbeat,"  Harm answered quickly.

Trish grinned playfully at him.  "Good.  I just wanted to make sure both of us were on the right page."

JAG Kitchen and Delivery Area

"Well, that's about it.  Just a few more cases,"  Hank said to Paul as they moved some boxes into the kitchen area.

Paul looked over at Hank.  "Do you think they'd let me use their restroom?"

"Lunch bothering ya?"  Hank asked.

Paul placed a hand on his stomach.  "Yeah, I don't think that cheeseburger was the right choice."

"Ask Lamont,"  Hank told him.

"Lamont,"  Paul called to the young man.

Lamont walked over to him.  "Yeah, Paul?"

"Where's the restroom?"  Paul asked as he picked up the delivery order file.

Lamont pointed over his shoulder.  "Over there, but it's out of order.  You'll have to use the one down the hall."

"Thanks,"  Paul said as he walked towards the restroom.

As Paul walked down the hallway he kept his eyes open for officers and other people.  He walked into the restroom and was pleased to find it unoccupied.  He locked the door and proceeded to take off his uniform to reveal a suit. On the suit in the upper right hand side was a yellow visitor pass.  

Paul walked over to the sink and ran the water.  He grabbed some paper towels and wet them.  Then he quickly washed his face taking off his stage makeup.  He then took out the colored contacts, to let his brown eyes show through.  As he wiped the water off his face he fixed his hair to give it a more professional look.  He then turned off the water and threw the paper towels away.

Once he was presentable he smiled at his reflection. For the first time in almost seven months he felt like his true self.  His true sadistic self which came with being Sadik Fahd.

Sadik let himself have this moment to feel like himself again before he got back to business.  He quickly placed the uniform in the trashcan.  He opened his suit jacket and pulled his gun out of the harness.  He checked the clip, turned the safety on, and placed it back.   

Slowly he unlocked and opened the door.  He glanced down the hallway. Instead of taking the left like he should have to return to the delivery area, he took a right.  As he walked down the hall he mentally remembered the blueprints of the building.  He spotted the doorway he wanted and opened the door, he smiled as he walked up the flight of stairs.

Sadik looked at his watch as he entered the hall leading to the doors of the JAG bullpen and to his prey.  He opened the doors and was greeted by a blond lieutenant.

"Can I help you, sir?"  Harriet asked with a smile.

End of Part 7


	8. Chapter 8

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 8/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Sadik smiled.  "My name is Mr. Horn and I'm here to see Commander Rabb."

"I'll take you to his office, sir,"  Harriet politely said as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Thank you, lieutenant,"  Sadik said as he followed her.

Harriet knocked on Harm's door frame as he and Trish laughed about something.  "Enter."  Harm smiled at Harriet and the guest.

"Commander, this is Mr. Horn,"  Harriet said before she left the small office.

Harm looked at his guest and thought he looked eerily familiar.  "Mr. Horn."

"Commander,  I'm so glad we are finally able to meet,"  Sadik smiled.

"Harm, I'm going to make myself scarce,"  Trish said to him.

Harm looked at his mother.  "I'm sure Mac won't mind if you wait in her office. Harriet can tell you where it is."

"I'll be waiting,"  Trish said as she left the office.

"Have a seat, Mr. Horn,"  Harm said as he stood up and walked to the door to close it.

"Thank you, Commander Rabb,"  Sadik said as he sat down.

Harm looked at the man as he sat down.  "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Horn.  I honestly don't remember why we have business together."

"Well, Commander, you see, we've never formally meet.  You were associated with two of my business partners."

"Really, who?"  Harm asked as his brain was trying to figure out who this man was.

"Jane and Kevin Williams."

Harm moved back to his chair.  "I don't believe I know the Williams."

"You know his wife better, she also goes by the name of Sarah."

Harm's skin began to crawl.  "Why are you here, Mr. Horn?"

"To go over these with you."  Sadik handed Harm the file in his hands and stood up.

Harm opened the file and quickly looked over the material in the file.  "Mr. Horn, these are delivery receipts. What do they have to with the Williams?"  

"Nothing at all,"  Sadik coldly replied.  Harm looked up at Sadik and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "I would not do anything rash, Commander.  The last person who did something rash found himself in a shocking situation."

Harm thought about the conversation and Mr. Horn's work choice.  "Sadik Fahd."

"At your service, Commander,"  Sadik grinned.

CIA Headquarters

Langley, VA

"Sir.  We've got another match.  It's 85% sure it Sadik Fahd,"  Mike Thomas said as he walked into Kersh's office.

"Where?"  Kersh demanded.

"The Pentagon,"  Mike reported.

"What?!"

"Yes, sir.  He's wearing a food delivery uniform,"  Mike reported.

"Find out which delivery service and get their schedule.  Once you know where he is call Webb and get Sadik,"  Kersh demanded.

"Yes, sir,"  Mike said as he left the office.

End of Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 9/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

JAG

1:25 PM

"Where is Sarah?"  Sadik asked as Harm thought of a way out of this situation.

"Sarah doesn't work here,"  Harm replied.

Sadik laughed.  "Yes, she does.  She's a lieutenant colonel in the Marines.  Where is she?  And don't tell me she's out of town. I know her car is outside."

"I'm driving her car around this week,"  Harm replied.

"Then why is your car out there, too?"  Sadik glared at Harm.  "I'm not as dumb as you Americans."

Harm shrugged. "Well, you've got me there.  I don't know where she is."  

Sadik was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.  "Should I get that?" Harm asked.

"Yes.  But if you make one move,"  Sadik warned as he lowered the gun to hide it from the view of whoever was at the door.

Harm took a breath.  "Enter."

The door slowly opened to reveal Trish.  "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just left my purse in here."

"It's okay.  Mr. Horn and I were just discussing some information,"  Harm said hoping his mother wouldn't notice his nervousness.

Trish sensed something was wrong, but she didn't say anything.  "Oh, well, I do hope everything is okay."

Sadik looked at her.  "Everything is fine. We're almost finished.  Aren't we, Commander?"

"Almost,"  Harm agreed.

Trish grabbed her purse and smiled.  "Then I'll just go on."  

"Thank you,"  Sadik said.

Trish looked at Harm who looked very nervous.  Then she looked over his shoulder to the where she saw the reflection of Sadik in the glass of the computer monitor. She looked carefully and saw the gun in his hand. 

Her eyes widened and Sadik realized where she was looking.  He looked off to the side and saw the monitor.  "That was a very stupid move, woman."  He growled as he raised the weapon.  "Close the door."

Trish looked over at Harm with fear in her eyes.  

Harm nodded calmly. "Just do what he says."

Trish took a step towards the door and closed it, but not before she mouthed the word 'gun' to Harriet who was looking at Harm's office when Trish closed the door.

Harriet watched as Trish shut the door.  The young lieutenant felt her skin start to crawl.  She quickly stood up and walked to Coates who was at her desk.  "Jen, I need to see the admiral."

Jen looked up at Harriet.  "He's asked not to be disturbed, ma'am."

Harriet looked towards Harm's office.  "This is an emergency."

Jen picked up her phone. "Sir, Lieutenant Sims wishes to speak with you…sir, she said it was an emergency…Yes, sir."  She hung up the phone.  "Go ahead, ma'am."

Harriet turned and knocked at the door.  

"Enter," AJ barked.  Harriet walked into the office and closed the door behind herself.  "What is it, lieutenant?"

Harriet took a deep breath.  "Sir, I believe Commander Rabb is in his office with a man holding him at gunpoint."

AJ looked up at her.  "Why would you believe this, lieutenant?"

"Mrs. Burnett went into his office and when she closed his door she mouthed the word gun, sir,"  Harriet explained with nervousness.

"His mother is holding him at gunpoint."

Harriet sighed heavily. "No, sir.  Mr. Horn is."

"Who's Mr. Horn?"

"I don't know, sir.  But the man gave me the creeps."

AJ was about to respond when his phone rang.  He hit the intercom button.  "Chegwidden."

{"Sir, this Staff Sergeant Douglas.  We have a situation."}

"What type of situation, staff sergeant?"

{"One of the food service delivery men is missing, sir,"  Douglas reported.}

AJ looked at Harriet.  "What do you mean 'missing'?"

{"He asked to use the restroom, sir.  His partner went in to check on him and found his uniform in the garbage can."}

"What?!"

{"Yes, sir."}

"What did he look like?"  AJ asked.

{"Six foot two, black hair, green eyes, medium build,  sir."}

AJ glanced at Harriet.  "Does that match the description of Mr. Horn?"

"Kind-of, sir.  Except he had brown eyes," Harriet reported.

{Douglas interrupted.  "Sir, we've found a pair of green colored contact lenses on the counter top."}

"Has a Mr. Horn sighed in though the check point?"  AJ asked.

{"I've been working check point all morning and I don't remember that name,"  Douglas recalled.}

"Sergeant, send a team up here.  I believe your missing delivery man is in Commander Rabb's office and it is possible he might be armed,"  AJ informed Douglas.

{"Yes, sir."} Douglas quickly hung up the phone.

"Are you sure she mouthed the word gun?"  AJ asked Harriet as he hit the end button on the phone.

"Yes, sir."  

"How is it you were looking at his office at the moment?"

Harriet wrung her hands together.  "Well, sir…ever since Mr. Horn walked into the office I've had a weird feeling."

"Weird as in an off feeling or weird as in Mac's feelings?"

"The second one, sir,"  Harriet said as there was knock on the door.

"Enter,"  AJ commanded.

The door opened to reveal Douglas.  "Staff Sergeant Douglas, sir."

AJ stood up and walked towards Douglas.  "Where's the team?"

"I've got two outside and the rest in the bullpen, sir,"  Douglas reported.

AJ, Douglas, and Harriet walked out into the bullpen and saw five Marine MP's standing there.  The JAG staff looked at each other in confusion, but in silence.

Inside Harms office Sadik, Trish, and Harm noticed the lack of noise coming from the bullpen.  "They know you're here,"  Harm taunted.

"Well, let's go introduce ourselves then,"  Sadik said as he walked towards Harm and pulled him from his seat.

Trish bit back a yelp as she watched Sadik place the gun into Harm's side.  

"Open the door, woman."  

Trish looked at Harm with fear written all over her face.  

"Now, woman!"

Startled Trish let out a mild scream which sounded twice as loud since the bullpen was dead silent.  However since the MP's heard the scream the sound of their weapons being pulled filled the small space.

Slowly the door opened and Trish walked out first, very slowly.  As she crossed the threshold of the door Sadik warned Harm.  "You try anything heroic, I'll kill her and you."

"I won't try anything,"  Harm said as he wished his mother never came for a visit today.

The MP's and the staff watched as Trish walked out of the office followed by Harm who now had Sadik's gun tucked under his neck. Several of the staff members gasped when they saw this.  "Everyone to the far wall,"  Sadik ordered.

AJ looked at his staff.  "Do what he says."  

Slowly the staff moved towards the far wall, except for the MP's who now had their guns trained on Sadik and unfortunately Harm who was in their line of fire.

CIA Headquarters

same time

"His route is to JAG, sir."  Mike reported.

Kersh looked at Mike. "Contact Webb and get a team moving there."

"On it, sir."  Mike said as he rushed to his desk to make a few calls.

End of Part 9


	10. Chapter 10

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 10/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

JAG Headquarters

1:35 PM

"Clay, what are you doing here?"  Mac said as Clay walked over to her in the courtroom.

Clay smiled.  "Just thought I would try to talk you into dinner tonight."

"Can't. I'm having dinner with Harm and his mother."  

"Rabb and his mother.  I can think of a better way to spend the evening,"  Clay smirked.

Mac rolled her eyes.  "Friends, Clay.  Just friends."

"I know you and Rabb are."

Mac locked his gaze with Clay.  "So are you and I."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."  

"Yes, I can."  Mac smiled as they started to walk out of the courtroom.

They moved towards the stairs leading to the next floor where they encountered three MP's at the foot of the stairs with their weapons drawn.  "He's holding the staff hostage."

"What's going on?"  Mac asked as she overheard the comment made by one of the MP's.

"A man in Ops is holding everyone hostage.  He's got a gun on Commander Rabb,"  one of the men reported.

"What?"  Mac and Clay said at the same time.

"Yes, ma'am, sir,"  the other MP said.

"Who are you in contact with?"  Clay asked as he noticed the walkie-talkie in the third MP's hand.

"PO Coates.  She's in her office and the man hasn't noticed her yet."

Mac held her hand out for the walkie-talkie.  "Let me have it."

The MP handed the walkie-talkie over to her.  "Coates, it's Colonel MacKenzie.  What's the situation?"

"Ma'am."  Coates nervous voice came over the static of the line.  "A man is holding Commander Rabb at gunpoint as well as the rest of the bullpen."

"What does he look like?"  Mac asked.

"Black hair, brown eyes, medium build, a little shorter than the commander. He's wearing a suit with a pass and he has an accent.  It sounds middle-eastern or possibly Spanish,"  Coates informed Mac.

Mac and Clay shared an odd look.  "Jen, stay calm, help is coming." 

"Help's already here, ma'am.  There are six MP's standing in the bullpen with there guns trained on the man and Commander Rabb.  There are two more outside the door."

Clay's cell-phone rang as Mac talked to Jen.  "Webb. What?  Are you sure?  Well,"  he glanced at Mac.  "I know where he is. Get a team to JAG headquarters."

Mac glanced at Webb for an explanation.  "Sadik has been spotted in DC.  They think he's going to come after you and Harm, since you two ruined his plan."

"Jen, hold on,"  Mac said before she handed the walkie-talkie back to the Marine.  "Why isn't he after you?"

"I was left for dead,"  Clay informed her.

Mac's mind began to run a million miles a minute.  "He's in the bullpen. Your boys in the CIA are brilliant."

"I've got a team coming.  They should be downstairs in five minutes.  Tell Coates to stay calm."

"Gee, and here I was going to tell her to panic,"  Mac muttered to Clay.

Clay tried not to comment back so he settled for an order.  "Stay here.  I'll bring the team up."

Clay hurried down the hall before he could hear Mac respond. "CIA agents do not pull rank on me."

As Clay headed out the back stairwell Mac turned to the three Marines.  "Where are you're men located?"

"Six on the inside of the offices, two outside the glass doors, and several in the stairwells.  I contacted the ones on the main floor to alert them about the CIA joining us,"  the first marine responded.

Mac shook her head as she absorbed the information.  

"What's the plan, ma'am?"

Mac glanced at the Marine.  "Give me your gun."

"Ma'am?"  the three responded.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  "Give me your gun and let me through."

"Ma'am, didn't he tell you to wait?"

"Staff Sergeant.  Need I remind you I am a superior officer?  Now give me your weapon before I get your six for disobeying a direct order,"  Mac warned.  The staff sergeant glanced at the Marines next to him.  "You're a Marine, staff sergeant, who will handle this better, me or the CIA?  There are officers up there who need someone on their side.  We both know if the CIA goes up there, there will be more than one casualty."  

Mac took a breath to calm herself and give him a minute to think about her words.  "Give me your weapon."

He handed Mac his weapon. "Warn the other MP's I'm on my way up," Mac said as she tested the weight of the weapon in her hand.

She started up the steps when the staff sergeant called to her. "Semper fi, ma'am."

"Semper fi,"  Mac repeated as she continued up the steps.

Mac slowly crept up the steps and made her way onto the floor of JAG.  As she reached the end of the stairs an MP greeted her.  "Ma'am."

"Gunnery sergeant,"  Mac said as she quickly glanced at his rank. "What's the situation?"

"The man has Commander Rabb in the center of the bullpen with a gun on him. We've got six men inside."

Mac walked over to the glass of the doorway and looked in.  She saw the staff standing in place, almost frozen in place.  She looked over towards Harm and her heart stopped as she saw the gun against his neck.  

"Put your guns down!"   Sadik demanded. "It would be a shame if one you missed and hit your commander here."

AJ looked at the MP's standing in the bullpen.  He also took a quick inventory of his staff.  There were too many people who could be hit by accident.  "You heard him. Put down your weapons."  

The Marine MP's shared confused looks, but they didn't follow the orders.

"Now! Damn it!"  Sadik screamed and tightened his hold around Harm's neck.

"Now! That's an order,"  AJ commanded the MP's. They slowly lowered their weapons to the floor.  Once the guns were on the floor AJ stared at Sadik.  "The weapons are on the floor. Let him go."

"Let him go. This infidel, you must be joking.  I will kill him then I will let go of him."

"You'll never get away with this.  You kill me and they kill you,"  Harm groaned as he struggled with Sadik.

Mac slowly opened the glass door and walked towards the bullpen.  She paused by the threshold of the bullpen and listened as she held her gun close to her.

Sadik was able to keep the upper hand on Harm and pressed the cold steel of the gun forcefully into his neck.  "By the time they pick up their guns I'll be able to take out a few more of you."  He looked around the bullpen at the terrified staff.  "Maybe I'll start with the blond woman or perhaps the woman who was in your office."

Harriet and Trish gasped as they realized he was referring to them.

"I wouldn't be so sure,"  a female voice called from the doorway of the bullpen.

End of Part 10


	11. Chapter 11

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 11/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Sadik jerked his head towards the voice and sadistically smiled. "Jane.  Oh, I'm sorry – it's Sarah."

Mac approached him holding the gun she stole from the MP she disarmed downstairs.  "I prefer Mac."

"Mac… but I thought we were friends, Sarah.  We got to know each other so well.  Not well enough in my opinion."  Sadik tightened his hold on Harm as he felt him get slightly agitated.

Mac glanced at Harm, then back at Sadik. "You don't want him."

"Yes, I do.  I want him, you, and your husband dead."

"He's not my husband,"  Mac calmly stated.

"Put your gun down, woman,"  Sadik ordered Mac.

She kept her sights on him.  "No."

"Colonel, put your gun down now,"  AJ ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir.  I can't do that,"  Mac politely told him.

Sadik gave off a slight laugh.  "You American women don't listen.  Don't you remember what happened the last time you didn't listen to orders, Sarah.  Your husband died for you."

"He's not dead and once again, he's not my husband.  Get your facts straight, you bastard,"  Mac snarled.

"Watch what you say or your friend here won't be able to hear anything except for the sound of the bullet breaking through his skull."  Sadik jerked Harm closer.  "Put your gun down!"

"Come on, Mac, listen to him,"  Harm pleaded.

"Yes, Sarah, listen to him.  Put it down,"  Sadik grinned.

AJ attempted to try again. "Do it, Colonel."

"Put your gun down, Sarah, and I'll promise to kill you when I'm done with the commander,"  Sadik told her as his finger twitched on the trigger.

Mac let out a small chuckle.  "I'll kill you before you pull the trigger."

"You won't."

"Won't I?"  Mac questioned calmly. "You know, I'll tell you a secret.  It's a secret that not even my best friend knows about. When I've signed into the Marines I wanted to be a sharpshooter.  You know the trill of the hunt.  You should appreciate that.  You've been hunting us for months."

"I have.  I've followed your every move waiting for the right time."  

"Did you find the right time?"

Sadik glared at Mac, as he took a step dragging Harm with him.  "You don't think this is the right time?  I've got the commander with a gun to his head.  After I kill him I'll kill you."

"You're not going to kill anyone today,"  Mac stated.

"I'm not."  Sadik laughed.  "Why, you think you'll kill me first?  You infidel, you just don't get it.  There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Mac smirked. "Yes, there is."

"What?"  Sadik asked.

Mac glanced at Harm for a second.  His eyes met hers and he quickly found himself wishing he never left the CIA.  She pulled her eyes back to Sadik.  "This."

End of Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 12/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

As if in slow motion, she pulled the trigger.  The bullet slowly left the gun and imbedded itself into Sadik's forehead.  The force of the bullet piercing his brain caused him to loosen his hold on Harm.  Harm pushed himself off Sadik as they both fell to the ground.  As quickly as the bullet left he gun the Marines in the room gathered their weapons and pointed them at Sadik's fallen form.  Harm rolled over and pulled the gun from Sadik's hand.  He stood and joined the others as they pointed the body.

Mac lowered her gun but stood her ground as commotion started to fill the bullpen.  AJ approached Harm.  "You all right, Commander?"

"Just a little roughed up, sir.  Nothing serious,"  Harm reported as the CIA agents filled the room.

Webb walked over to Mac.  "I thought I told you to wait outside."

Mac was about to respond as AJ broke in.  "Webb, leave her alone.  If it wasn't for Mac, Harm would be dead or worse, even some others."

Harm caught Mac's eyes and smiled softly. "I owe you one."

"Let's call it even,"  Mac softly said as Harm shook his head.

One of the CIA agents walked over to Mac and took her gun.  As soon as it was out of her hand Harm was able to notice the slight tremor in her hands.

AJ took a deep breath.  "This is going to be a lot of paper work."

"Yes, sir,"  Harm and Mac agreed.  The rest of the staff was attempting to stand out of the way as the agents cleaned up the mess.

AJ looked at Mac and asked, "One thing, Mac.  With a shot like that, why aren't you a sharpshooter?"

Mac gave off a slight chuckle.  "Well, you see, during the training I did hit the target, but it wasn't mine. It was the one right next to mine."

AJ and Harm looked at each other.  "The one next to yours,"  AJ said.

"Yes, sir."

"So knowing this you still took the shot?"  AJ asked.

"Yes, sir."

Harm took a chance to ask a question. "Who were you aiming at?"

Mac took a deep breath and lightly shook her head from side to side. "You don't want to know."

Trish and Harriet slowly walked over to AJ, Mac, and Harm.  "Harm?"  Trish softly said as fear was still etched all over her.

"Mom."  Harm quickly walked over to her and Trish hugged him for all she was worth.  "It's okay, Mom, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"  Trish asked as ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, checking for bruises.

Harm suppressed a chuckle.  "I'm fine, Mom.  Nothing happened."

"Is this a typical day?" Trish asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It hasn't been for awhile,"   Mac calmly said.

Trish looked over at Mac and walked to the younger woman.  "Thank you."

She then pulled Mac into her arms and whispered the words over and over again in Mac's ear.

Mac closed her eyes and held onto Trish as Harm watched a bond being formed between the most important women in his life.  Trish finally pulled back after a long moment and wiped the tears from her eyes.  "I don't care what Harm says. You are family now."

Mac let out of short chuckle and smiled at Trish.  "Sure, Trish."

"Can we try Mom?"  Trish asked.

Mac's eyes softened as she saw Trish in a different light.  She blinked a few times to keep the tears in her eyes at bay.  "I'd like that."

"Good,"  Trish said before Webb interrupted the moment.

"AJ, we need to get this area secure and get Harm and Mac down to headquarters.  Some of the agents are going to need to get statements from witnesses,"  Clay said.

"Understood."  AJ nodded as he motioned for Jen and Harriet to walk over to him.  "Coates, let's secure the office for the day.  All personnel is to go home if the CIA doesn't need to see them."

"Aye-aye, sir," Coates said before she walked back to her desk to make a few phone calls.

"Lieutenant Sims, set up some of the conference rooms for the agents to use to get statements.  Also get the duty roster so they know who to talk to. After everyone who needs to see an agent has, let them leave for the day."

"Aye-aye, Sir,"  Harriet said.  But before she walked away she turned to Mac.  "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Mac looked at her friend.  "I will be, Harriet."

Harriet gave her a soft smile and walked out of the bullpen to get the conference rooms ready.

"Mac, Harm, we need to get both of you down there now.  Kersh wants to talk,"  Webb practically ordered.

Harm went to open his mouth but Mac caught his eye and he promptly shut it.  "Give us five minutes, Clay, and we'll be right behind you.  We have some things to take care of before we can go."

Clay shook his head before he walked off to give orders to other agents.

"Irritating little twirp,"  Trish commented, causing the three officers to laugh.

"You don't know the half of it,"  AJ said before he looked at Mac and Harm.  "Don't give the CIA a hard time." 

"Never, sir,"  Harm said with a minor glint in his eye.

AJ didn't respond. He just walked away from them.  Harm took a breath. "We'd better go."

"I'll be right back,"  Mac said as she walked into her office.

Trish watched as Mac walked past the agents who were dealing with Sadik's body.  "Is she going to be okay, Harmon?"

"After a while she will be,"  Harm said as they moved towards his office.

"You'll make sure of it. Right?"  Trish asked.

"Of course, Mom."  Harm picked his cover off his desk, then his coat, and his car keys.  As he looked at the keys he thought of something.  "Mac's going to need a favor."

Trish gave Harm a confused look as they left his office and went into Mac's.   Mac looked up as they entered the office.  "Jimmy,"   Mac said in a worried tone.  "Who knows when the CIA will be done with us?"

"Can Harriet take him tonight?"  Harm asked.

Mac sighed.  "No, she was going to take him tomorrow night, even though AJ is almost all better now."

"I can take him,"  Trish offered.

Mac looked at Trish.  "I couldn't ask you to."

Trish smiled.  "You're not asking.  I'm offering. That's what family does."

"Thanks, Trish,"  Mac said, then she corrected herself.  "Thanks, Mom."

Trish and Harm's smiles both grew at Mac's words.  "I'll pick Jimmy up from daycare and we'll go to your apartment and fix dinner for the three of us."

"Sounds good to me, but Mom, we don't know when we'll be done,"  Harm told her.

Trish thought for a minute.  "That's fine.  If you're not back by eight, I'll put the food in the fridge and take Jimmy to the hotel with me."

"Mom..." Harm started, knowing how Mac would react to this.

"Harmon, he's a good baby and he likes me,"  Trish smiled, thereby ending the discussion.

Mac reached into her purse and handed Trish her keys.  "Here's the keys to the SUV and my house key is the one with the M." 

Trish looked at the keys.  "You have an M on your keys."

Harm blushed slightly.  "They're my keys."

Trish raised an eyebrow and placed the keys into her pocket.  "We'll talk about this later, Harmon."

"Yes, Ma'am,"  Harm muttered.

"We better get going, Harm,"  Mac said, getting him out of the hot water he was going to be in with his mom.

Harm shook his head.  "Yeah, the sooner we get this done with the better.  We'll see you later, Mom."

"If not, dinner will be there for the two of you,"  Trish motherly said to them as Mac put her coat on and grabbed her cover and purse.

End of Part 12


	13. Chapter 13

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 13/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

CIA Headquarters

8:25 PM

Harm, Mac, Webb, and Kersh were sitting in the conference room.  The same room they had been in since two when they arrived at Langley. Kersh was asking Mac a question when Harm's cell-phone rang.

"Turn that thing off,"  Webb said.

Harm glanced at the face of the phone then glared at Webb.  "It's my mother.  I'm taking the call."  He stood up before Webb or Kersh would complain and walked out the door.  "Hello."

{"Harmon, it's me," Trish said over the line.}

"I figured that out, Mom,"  Harm softly said as he felt some of the day's stress roll off his shoulders.

{"I just wanted you and Mac to know I'm at my hotel with Jimmy.  He's just such a darling."}

"I know, Mom."

{Trish laughed slightly.  "I left dinner for the two of you in the fridge.  She does like London Broil, right?"}

"Mac loves red meet."  

{"Well, it's in there along with some side dishes and dessert.  I also had a small fire going, it was simmering out as I left."}

"Okay, Mom,"  Harm said as the conference room door opened and Webb, Kersh, and Mac walked out.  Mac was holding his coat and cover.  "I'll call you tomorrow."

{"Okay, dear. Give Mac my love and I love you, too. Bye."}

"I love you, too, bye."  Harm hit the 'end' button and placed the phone back in his pocket.  "Are we done?"  He smiled a thank-you to Mac as he put his coat on.

Kersh took a deep breath.  "For now.  I'd like to talk more with both of you in the morning."

Mac closed her eyes for a few seconds, wishing this day was over.  Harm noticed her body language and how tired she looked.  He walked over to her and ran his hand down the center of her back to let her know he was there for her.  "Just call us and we'll be here,"  Harm told Kersh and Webb.

Webb shook his head.  "Good.  I'll call AJ and tell him you won't be in."

"Thanks, Clay,"  Mac softly said as she relaxed into Harm's side.

Kersh looked at Mac.  "It's you whom we owe the thanks, Colonel.  You just rid the world of another terrorist."

"I only did what I had to do, sir,"  Mac told him as Harm rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze.  "We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight,"  Harm said as he maneuvered himself and Mac down the hall.

Kersh looked over at Webb.  "She's one hell of a woman."

"That she is, sir. That she is," Clay said as he watched Mac place her arm around Harm's waist.

Mac's Apartment

9:45 PM

"I think Mom cooked away her emotions," Harm said as he washed the last plate.

"Why do you say that?"  Mac placed another Tupperware container into the fridge.

"You have enough food in there for a week," Harm laughed,

Mac chuckled as she closed the fridge door.  "Well, it was delicious."

"It was,"  Harm looked at Mac as she just stood there in jeans and a sweatshirt.  He, too, had changed once they got to her place.  Harm smiled and recalled in his head when Mac told him he had a set of clothes at her place.

Mac walked over to him and took one of his hands into hers.  "Can we just sit in front of the fire for a few minutes?"

Harm lightly touched her cheek with his free hand.  "Anything you want to do is fine with me."

Mac smiled and they walked into the living room.  Harm sat down on the couch and sighed when Mac sat next to him.  His heart warmed as she rested her head on his shoulder.  He brought his arms around her, so they cuddled together on the couch just watching the fire. 

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire.  Harm rubbed his hand down Mac's back and held on to the precious life in his arms.  He closed his eyes and thanked the powers that be for giving her to him.  He stilled his hand as he noticed Mac's shoulders were shaking slightly.  He looked down at the top of her head and nudged her slightly.  She moved, but she held herself closer to him.  This was when he felt it.

"Hey, what's wrong?"  he asked, but she didn't respond.  "Mac."

He gently lifted her chin and felt his heart break as he looked into her tear-filled eyes and saw the trail of tears steaming down her face.  "Hey, it's okay."  

Harm moved them and pulled her into a tight hug.  Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if her life depended on him being there, which it did.  "I'm sorry,"  she sobbed.

"Why?"  Harm asked with his concern on his sleeve.

"I was fine, but then I heard it and I lost it."

Harm pulled back and looked into her eyes.  "Heard what?"

"Your heartbeat."  

"Why did it make you cry?"

Mac sniffled and Harm brushed away a few tears.  "I heard it and it reminded me of how strong you are…and…and."  Her voice broke.

"And what, Mac?"

"And how close I came to losing you today."

Harm smiled at her.  "You didn't lose me.  I'm right here."  He picked up one of her hands and kissed the palm of it and rested it on his cheek.

"I know and I'm thanking whoever I need to because of that fact.  I don't know what I would do without you," Mac said as another set of tears fell from her eyes.

Harm pulled her back into his arms.  "I don't know what I would do without you, too."

They stayed that way for a while.  Each secure in the other's arms, both crying for once.  As the tears stopped falling for both of them, Mac lifted her head and looked at his face.  Harm smiled at what he saw.  This one look at her reminded him of why Mac is his favorite thing to look at in the world. Her eyes were red and blood shot and she was sniffling.  He slowly did the only thing that felt right at this moment.  He closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed Mac.  Mac's eyes shut as he softly touched her.

This kiss wasn't one of goodbye or hello, it was a kiss of love.  His lips were softer then anything on hers.  Her mouth responded in a kiss Harm felt all the way though his body.  As he pulled back from the kiss, he opened his eyes and gazed at Mac with all the love he had for her.  

She opened her eyes and smiled at the new level they had found.  Harm gently gathered her in his arms.  Her head rested on his shoulder and his leaned against hers.  "I love you,"  he softly said into her ear.

Mac bit back a sob as she heard the words.  "I love you,"  her voice was finally able to respond as it was filled with emotion.

This time as they held onto each other they both knew everything was right with them and they were in the one place they wanted to be forever.  Harm gently leaned against the back of the couch and Mac snuggled into his chest.  They both closed their eyes and let the day's events slip past them them as they drifted off to sleep.

End of Part 13


	14. Chapter 14

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 14/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

1:32 AM

'Man, am I stiff,'  Harm's brain told him as he eyes opened to a dark room.  He tried to move but felt something holding him down.  He focused his eyes on the weight and chuckled.  "Déjà vu."  

He then let his hands move down Mac's back, gently waking her.  Mac lifted her head and sleepily stared at Harm for a moment.  

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," Mac softly smiled at him.

Harm leaned down and gently kissed her, warming both of them with a simple sign of tenderness.  "We fell asleep again."

Mac sat up.  "Sorry."

"Don't be, I enjoy sleeping with you."  Harm rubbed his hands thought his hair.

"I like it, too,"  Mac said as she rubbed her hands over her arms.

Harm stood up from the couch and looked down at his sleepy love.  "It's late.  I'd better get going."  

Mac quickly stood up next to him.  "Don't go."

"I should go, Mac."

"I don't want to be alone tonight,"  Mac explained.

"Mac…"  Harm warned, feeling like he would be taking advantage of her.

Mac took his hands into hers.  "Just hold me tonight."

"Hold you."

"Please, I don't want you to leave."

Harm bit back a smile as he knew he would never again be able to say no to her.  "Do you have something for me to sleep in?"

Mac gave him a huge smile.  "I might have a pair of your shorts here.  I know I have a T-shirt."  She gently dragged him into her bedroom.

After they both donned their night clothes, Harm choosing one of his formerly missing T-shirts and shorts and Mac her blue silk pajamas. They slipped into bed and quickly settled into each other.  Harm on his back with Mac resting her head on his shoulder-chest area as she lay on her side.  

Harm ran a hand down her back and side.  "Mac."

"Hmmm."

"I meant what I said about loving you."

Mac lifted her head and gently touched his face.  "I know, I meant it too."

Harm smiled.  "You are so beautiful."

Mac blushed slightly before she leaned down and gently kissed him.  Then she settled back into her original spot.  "Love you."

"Love you."  Harm kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes.

Friday November 19

JAG

3:45 PM

Harm popped his head into Mac's office.  "My place at seven."

"What?"  Mac said as she tore her gaze from her computer.

Harm walked into her office and shut the door.  "My place, dinner, you and me, at seven."

"Tonight?"  Mac bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, tonight.  Jimmy is back with Bud and Harriet and this morning my mom left to go home."  He gave her his best seductive look.  "I figured we would have an uninterrupted night."

Mac blushed slightly at his offer.  "I can't."

"Can't?"

Mac sighed and explained,  "Bud and Harriet have this thing tonight and they asked me to watch the kids."

"Maaaac."  Harm whined. 

"Bud pulled the Little-AJ card.  You know I can't say no to AJ,"  Mac defended herself as Harm flopped himself into the chair in front of her desk.

"Can we have dinner tomorrow night?"  

Mac smiled.  "Sure, but I have an idea for tonight."

"You're babysitting."

"I know, but I'm sure Bud and Harriet wouldn't mind if you helped me with the kids,"  Mac said as Harm just stared at her.  "They should be home by midnight, then we can go back to your place."

Harm looked at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  "What will we do at my place?"

Mac gave him a luscious look and seductively said, "It will be too late for dinner, but I'm sure we can find something to do."

Harm grinned back. "I like the way you think."

"I know.  Pick me up at six."  

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said as he stood and left her office.

End of Part 14


	15. Chapter 15

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 15/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Bud and Harriet's House

11:28 PM

"Jimmy okay?"  Mac asked as Harm walked back into the den.

He settled onto the couch next to her.  "Just needed to be changed and I checked on AJ. He's fast asleep.  Who called?"

"Harriet, they ran into some old friends and are going out for coffee and will probably be here by one."  Mac rested her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  This was the position they had been in before Jimmy's cry came over the baby radio.  She pressed 'play' on the DVD and they started to watch the movie again.

However, this time Harm wasn't in the mood to watch a movie.  He moved his head and started to lightly kiss her neck.  "Harm," Mac softly said.

"Yes,"  Harm moved his lips to her ear.

"I'm trying to watch the movie,"  Mac protested, moving her head slightly.

He lifted his head from her neck and looked at the TV. "So watch the movie." He moved his head back to her neck.

"I can't watch the movie when you do that."  Mac shivered when he kissed one spot in particular.

Harm grinned and continued kissing her neck.  "Is that a bad thing?"

Mac groaned playfully and forced Harm to lie down on the couch.  She then pulled herself on top of him.  "I'm trying to watch a movie."

"And I'm trying to kiss you."

Mac glared at him and then quickly softened her look as she shrugged her shoulders.  "Okay."  She leaned down and captured his lips in a very passionate kiss.  

This one kiss soon lead to another, which lead to seven, which in turn left them on the couch lost in each other.  Their lips moving above each other's necks, faces, and upper chest.  While their hands were just as greedy, touching each other with wild abandonment.

After about a half an hour Harm moved them so Mac was lying on her back.  He lifted his head and gazed at her.  Mac's hair was a mess, her lipstick was gone, and those lips were full.  He smiled as she opened her eyes and saw the love and desire which had taken residence in them for the night. "You do realize we are making out on Bud's couch."

Mac stared at him for a few seconds as she took in his looks.  Messed hair, full lips, and a trace of her lipstick on the open collar of his shirt. "You do realize I don't care."

Harm smugly smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't care."

Mac pulled his face towards her. "Shut up and kiss me."  And he did.

End of Part 15


	16. Chapter 16

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 16/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

1:26 AM

"We should have called and told them we would be later than one," Bud said as he unlocked the door of the house.

Harriet smiled at her husband.  "They won't mind.  Besides if we called, we would have woken one of the kids."

"True,"  Bud said as he opened the door.  

Once inside, Bud helped Harriet out of her coat.  Harriet looked towards the den where the glow of the TV could be seen.  "See, they're watching a movie anyway."

Bud shrugged when Harriet walked into the den.  "Sir, ma'am thanks so much for..."  Harriet's words froze in her mouth as she looked upon her baby-sitters.

Bud walked in and gave Harriet a weird look as she smiled down at the couch.  "Harriet."

"Shh."  Harriet waved Bud over to stand in front of the couch.  Bud walked over and chuckled softly at his superior officers, sound asleep on the couch.  Harriet took into account that Mac was lying on top of Harm, her head resting on his shoulder.  While Harm was holding her to him, one hand on her six and the other under the back of her shirt.

"Should we wake them?"  Bud whispered.

"No, let them sleep."  Harriet picked up a blanket off the chair next to the couch and she and Bud covered the sleeping pair.  "They look so cute."

Bud turned off the TV, then lead Harriet out of the room.  "Cute is not a word I would use around them when they are awake."

Harriet ran her hand down Bud's arm and kissed him softly.  "Can I use cute to describe you then?"

"You better."  Bud smiled before he kissed his wife.  "I'll lock up, you go check on the kids."

"Okay, then I'll meet you in the bedroom," Harriet smiled.

Saturday November 20

8:56 AM

"AJ Roberts, kitchen, now,"  Bud warned as he stood in the doorway to the den.

AJ stood in front of the couch, looking at his sleeping godparents.  But as he heard his father he quickly walked over to him.  "Daddy, why are Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm sleeping on the couch?"

"They fell asleep,"  Bud said as they walked into the kitchen.

AJ moved towards the table.  "You don't let me sleep all night on the couch."

Bud looked over at Harriet who was feeding Jimmy.  "You want to take this one?"

"No, honey you're doing fine." Harriet smiled and handed Jimmy to Bud.  "I'll just go wake them up."

"Can I help Mommy?"  AJ asked.

Harriet smiled. "No, baby.  You need to eat your pancakes."

"Okay, Mommy,"  AJ shoved a pancake into his mouth.

Harriet walked into the den and laughed as she thought about how innocent Harm and Mac looked.  She leaned down and gently shook their shoulder.  

"Mmmm,"  they both responded and tried to ignore the annoying sense which was telling them to wake up.

"It's time to get up,"  Harriet cooed to them.

Finally Mac opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to see Harm so close, then she turned her head to see Harriet smiling next to them.  She was about to say something when Harm opened his eyes and looked at Harriet.  

"Good morning, kids, breakfast is ready,"  Harriet smiled before she left the den, chuckling to herself at the confused officers.

Mac turned her head and looked at Harm.  "I think we fell asleep."

"We're getting too good at sleeping on couches.  Maybe we should stay away from them,"  Harm said as they both sat up.

Mac yawned and stretched. "Nah, I thought we did some pretty good things last night on this couch."

Harm glanced over at her as she smiled softly.  He then leaned over and quickly kissed her.  "Good morning." 

"Good morning,"  Mac kissed him, this time a little longer and with a little bit more passion.  "This is a good way to wake up in the morning."

"You're telling me.  We should do something about having this more often."

"Yeah, but how about a nice soft bed and not a couch,"  Mac commented.

Harm opened his mouth, but his words were lost as Harriet called,  "Your breakfast is getting cold."  They both chuckled as they rose and held hands to walk into the kitchen.

End of Part 16


	17. Chapter 17 The End

Moms, Guns, and Diapers Part 17/17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

10:02 AM

After the group ate breakfast AJ took the chance to watch cartoons with his aunt and uncle while Bud and Harriet took care of dishes and Jimmy.  After a couple of cartoons Harm and Mac told the family they needed to go.

"Thanks so much for watching the kids last night," Harriet said as Harm and Mac walked to the door.

Mac smiled and answered for them,  "No problem, Harriet, we had a lot of fun with them."

"And with each other,"  Harriet added on.

Harm gave Harriet an odd look. "What do you mean?"

She walked over to Harm and motioned for him to stand in front of the mirror. "You might want to soak that." She pointed to a smudge of lipstick on his collar.

Harm and Mac blushed. But instead of denying anything Harm simple stated, "Thanks, Harriet. We'll see you and Bud later."

"Have fun,"  Harriet said as the couple left the house.

"Bye,"  Mac said before she and Harm walked through the door and it closed behind them.

"So, Mac, what would you like to do now that your are childless again?"  Harm asked and walked down Bud and Harriet's porch steps.

Mac paused and so did Harm as she pretended to think about her response. 

"Well, now that you mention it, I would like to do something against it." 

She then started to walk away with a noticeable sway in her step.  Harm quickly noticed the sway and her choice of words

"Maaaac...."  Harm called after her, remaining rooted in his spot.

Mac turned around to face him as she stood by his car.  "Are you coming?"

Harm grinned at her and quickly approached her.  He stood in front of Mac as she leaned against the door of the SUV.  "So how do you suppose we fix this childless problem?"

Mac playfully grinned at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I can think of a few things."

"Really,"  Harm wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Mac leaned up and kissed him.  "But, you know, we should go to your place and talk about this childless problem."

"Talk?"  Harm asked, slightly confused.

Mac dropped her arms from around his neck.  "Well, if we find ourselves doing something else besides talking I think that will be fine."

The End….


End file.
